


Gifts

by Blueeucalyptus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eruri Week 2019, Gen, Height Differences, M/M, Minific, Romance, dorkwin, they are both disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-07 00:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeucalyptus/pseuds/Blueeucalyptus
Summary: Erwin loves showering Levi with gifts...





	Gifts

Erwin loves showering Levi with gifts, he didn’t have a family and his friendship circle was small; so when he found a lover in Levi, he was determined to spoil him. 

Levi at first was annoyed at Erwin for giving him gifts and took it the wrong way; he maybe from the Underground but damn it he’s nobody’s pity case and he expected better of Erwin. That is why when Erwin took him to a Tailor to buy him a suit, Levi vehemently refused. ”l’m not your fucking charity case Erwin!”

Erwin eyes bloomed in shock. “Is that’s what you think this is? That explains why you were unhappy with the tea. I thought I got you the wrong type.”

“Why else would you be buying all of this?”

Erwin scratched the back of his head, “I’m pretty new to all of this,” Erwin said, “I just thought buying a gift would be the best way to show how much I appreciate you being with me..in my life”

“Oh!” Levi felt awful, Erwin’s intensions were so pure and here Levi was accusing him of having false intensions.

“I’m not used to it either, all of this,” Levi said waving at Erwin. “In the Underground nothing is free. If you buy someone a gift you, it’s because they want a reward in turn.”

“I see, well to be honest I was hoping for a kiss after I- mmph-“

Levi didn’t wait for Erwin to finish, instead he pulled his tall lover down by pulling his scarf and gave him a wet kiss.”

When Levi broke the kiss, Erwin lips were formed in an adorable ‘O.’

Levi tugged on Erwin’s sleeve and walked towards the Tailor’s shop, ”Come on big guy, if I really like this suit you picked out for me I promise I’ll give you something a lot more than a kiss when we get back home,” Levi promised coyly.

Erwin blinked for a moment, processing what Levi just said. It seems when love or specifically Levi is involved the brain of the brilliant Commander of the Survey Corps slows right down. Erwin face flushed lightly before he rushed to be by Levi’s side. The two men walked side by side to the shop, with their hands interwoven together as one.

\- The End.


End file.
